The Good King (LD Stories)
The Good King is a character who originally appeared in the comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within The Reluctant Dark Knight series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: He is the one whom Sir Johan and Peewit serve under, who is a wise and benevolent ruler of his own kingdom. Fanon Criteria: He is mostly a secondary or background character, gaining a more prominant supporting role in The Reluctant Dark Knight Season 10 Finale. In it, he learns of his nephew King Gerard's Grand Ball being thrown and passes the word down to his subjects, assigning them with tasks to assist him with the event's successful turnout. For most of the story he is unseen, but returns in the end in the epilogue when Peewit informs of Johan's betrayal. Known Family He has several well-known relatives from the comics and show alike: #'Princess Savina' -- his niece who lives in his castle under Dame Barbara's supervision. He love her very dearly and has gone to her aid whenever she is in danger. #'King Gerard' -- his nephew who rules over his own kingdom not too far away from him. He and his Clockwork Smurf are adored and he wishes the best for him in all that happens. They exchange letters now and then, but seldom see one another in person. #'Imperia ' -- his evil sister who once tried to steal his nephew's throne by fooling his kingdom into believing that he had fallen ill and ,eventually, passed away. Luckily her plans were thwarted when Gerard showed up and she was banished from both their kingdoms. #'Leopold ' -- his brother-in-law who also tried to take over his nephew's kingdom and was stopped by the Smurfs when they discovered his wicked plot which involved (almost successfully) destroying the Clockwork Smurf. He keeps no contact with him. #'Sir Johan' -- although there is no blood relation, he considers his best knight as "the son he never had" and is simply heartbroken when he is turned to the side of evil by Gargamel. Season 10 Episodes In Season 10, he is a supporting character and has a stronger role in the Season Finale. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 He is a background character until the very end, in which he hears about Johan's adventure as a Smurf. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 He is mentioned, but does not have any direct role during the time that Moxette is a human in his castle. ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale He is a secondary supporting character who directly informs Johan and Peewit of important information regarding King Gerard, which sets up the remaining storyline. However, he does learn of his best knight being stolen for the side of Evil until the end. He is especially devastated to lose him, which he shares with Princess Savina. Relationship with Falla Cye His majesty first learns of the wandering girl, Falla, when his knight introduces her after a ride in the forest. At first he isn't quite sure if he can find a suitable position for her, but with some encouragement from the boys he reconsiders and designates her as a spare seamstress, stable hand, and messenger alongside Johan and Peewit. The longer he knows her, the more he likes her living in his castle. Season 11 Episodes As in Season 10, he remains a supporting character, but helps develop Falla as she embarks on her journey into knighthood. King Gerard's Birthday - Ep. 4 Pending... Peasant for a Day - Ep. 8 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... ''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' - Ep. 20 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... A New Squire - Ep. 23 Pending... Falla's Birthday - Ep. 25 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... The Dragon of the Far Land - Ep. 37 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance The King is an elderly ruler with a beard similar to Papa Smurf, pale skin, and standard black eyes. He wears a red robe with white fur trimming, a small gold crown, and yellow flat shoes. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon series, he was voiced by Bob Holt; a latter would be John Cleese, who is known for his role as Princess Fiona's father in (mainly) Shrek 2: Happily Ever After. Trivia *Remarkably, he is one of very few characters to remain unnamed besides a singular title. Being an unnamed main character is even rarer. *He slightly resembles the US commercial version of Santa Claus. *He favors Pomergranate tea when able to enjoy it. Category:Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Royal Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Season 10 Characters Category:RDK Stories Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Elderly characters Category:Residents of The Good King Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters